This application requests funding for the development of an International Certificate in ATOD Research on Addiction (ICARA) for graduate students and post-doctoral fellows in the health professions. It describes an innovative sequence of courses designed to promote basic, clinical, and epidemiological and policy research on alcohol and other substances by a wide array of health professionals, both individuals currently practicing their professions and those in training for health professions. The proposed activities include the development of five graduate-level courses and specific curricula around the theme of alcohol and addiction studies, as well as related materials designed to educate scientists, educators, service providers, and others about how to conduct scientific research on alcohol and other drug use disorders. The ICARA program will accomplish the following aims: 1) enlist members of the target health professions audience as consultants in the planning process; 2) develop educational innovations and materials in both traditional and online formats; 3) evaluate meaningful outcomes; and 4) market the program to educational institutions serving the target professions and 5) share products with NIAAA and international organizations for use through websites, workshops, trainings, conferences, and presentations.